For some years there has been available a device for carrying various personal items on the leg of the user. The device is primarily a tubular knitted sleeve worn around the calf of the leg, stopping below the knee and above the ankle. The sleeve is provided with an overlying textile panel which is integrally formed or secured in place all around its edges except for an opening at the top. This affords an easily accessible pocket for receiving a passport, a wallet, a comb, a pencil, or similar items. These pocketed sleeves have gone into widespread use with considerable success, but occasionally it has been found that the user, perhaps in running, can dislodge some of the contained items without realizing it.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a means for closing at least temporarily the open top of the pocket in order to secure in position any items therein.
Such a device with the accompanying closure feature is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.